memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2369
Episodes * TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part II" * TNG: "Realm of Fear" * TNG: "Man of the People" * TNG: "Relics" * TNG: "Schisms" * TNG: "True Q" * TNG: "Rascals" * TNG: "A Fistful of Datas" * TNG: "The Quality of Life" * TNG: "Chain of Command, Part I" * TNG: "Chain of Command, Part II" * DS9: "Emissary" * DS9: "Past Prologue" * DS9: "A Man Alone" * TNG: "Ship in a Bottle" * DS9: "Babel" * TNG: "Aquiel" * DS9: "Captive Pursuit" * TNG: "Face of the Enemy" * DS9: "Q-Less" * TNG: "Tapestry" * DS9: "Dax" * TNG: "Birthright, Part I" * DS9: "The Passenger" * TNG: "Birthright, Part II" * DS9: "Move Along Home" * DS9: "The Nagus" * TNG: "Starship Mine" * TNG: "Lessons" * DS9: "Vortex" * TNG: "The Chase" * DS9: "Battle Lines" * TNG: "Frame of Mind" * DS9: "The Storyteller" * TNG: "Suspicions" * DS9: "Progress" * TNG: "Rightful Heir" * DS9: "If Wishes Were Horses" * TNG: "Second Chances" * DS9: "The Forsaken" * DS9: "Dramatis Personae" * TNG: "Timescape" * DS9: "Duet" * TNG: "Descent, Part I" * DS9: "In the Hands of the Prophets" Events * Montgomery Scott is discovered to be alive, suspended in the transporter buffer of the [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]]. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] discovers a Dyson Sphere upon locating the Jenolan. (TNG: "Relics") * The Cardassian Union ends its occupation of the planet Bajor, which lasted 41 years. As a result, the Cardassian Velos III internment camp is closed on stardate 46302. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Part I," DS9: "Babel") * Ensign Ro Laren departs the Enterprise-D to participate in Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training program. (TNG: "Preemptive Strike") * A Cardassian sneak attack on the Federation system Minos Korva, staged in the McAllister C-5 Nebula, is prevented by Captain Edward Jellico, temporarily in command of the Enterprise-D. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Part II") * Captain Jean-Luc Picard is taken captive by Cardassian forces on Celtris III and tortured by Gul Madred. He is released after the embarrassing defeat of the Cardassians at the McAllister Nebula. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Part I" and "Part II") * The mining station Terok Nor in orbit of Bajor is abandoned during the Cardassian retreat. The Bajoran Provisional Government requests Starfleet assistance in maintaining the station, and it is renamed Deep Space 9. The Starship Enterprise-D arrives to offload personnel and equipment. (DS9: "Emissary") * Shortly afterwards, Commander Benjamin Sisko and Lieutenant Jadzia Dax discover the Bajoran wormhole, the first stable wormhole known to exist. Sisko makes direct contact with the Prophets, becoming the Emissary, as prophesied in ancient Bajoran mythology. (DS9: "Emissary") * A crucial victory is won for Spock's reunification efforts on Romulus when Vice-Proconsul M'ret defects to the Federation. (TNG: "Face of the Enemy") * While the Enterprise visits Deep Space 9, Worf learns that survivors of the Khitomer massacre, including his father, may have been captured and imprisoned by the Romulans in the Carraya system. He discovers the camp, and while his father is not among the survivors, there are indeed captured Klingons, now living in peace with their Romulan captors. Several younger members of the camp decide to leave with Worf and are sworn to secrecy about the existence of the camp in order to preserve the honor of families back in the Klingon Empire. (TNG: "Birthright, Part I" and "Part II") * The crew of the Enterprise-D, along with Romulan, Klingon, and Cardassian interests, deciphers the last work of Professor Richard Galen, revealing that a race called the Progenitors is a common ancestor of most species in the Milky Way Galaxy. (TNG: "The Chase") * The clerics on Boreth create a clone of Kahless the Unforgettable, hoping to use him to reunite the Klingon people. Worf later uncovers the fact that this Kahless is a clone, and the clone is installed as a ceremonial leader of the Klingon people. (TNG: "Rightful Heir") * A duplicate of William T. Riker created due to a transporter accident, known as Thomas Riker, is rescued from the outpost on Nervala IV, where he was stranded for eight years. Thomas Riker is later transferred to the [[USS Gandhi|USS Gandhi]]. (TNG: "Second Chances") * A Jem'Hadar ship crashes on Bopak III. The only survivor is Goran'Agar, who unexpectedly survives for 35 days without ketracel-white. (DS9: "Hippocratic Oath") * Seska, an agent of the Obsidian Order, joins the Maquis, posing as a Bajoran. (VOY: "State of Flux") * Another varient of the Starfleet Uniform is released, this time keeping the entire outfit black except for the division color on the shoulders. Notes None yet. Category:Timeline de:2369